Aves de Rapina
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Somos as Aves de Rapina. As caçadoras que cortam o céu. Abatemos nossas presas com rapidez e precisão. E guardamos em nós um Orgulho inigualável. Fic side-story de Saint Seiya Extreme. Personagens originais meus e do Legião. Espero que gostem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Hello! Mais uma fic. Essa quem escreveu foi o pimentel (Legião). É a fic que ele escreveu da Tifa. Ele insistiu que eu postasse. Então eu posto.

Créditos pra ele. Essa fic se passa poucos dias antes do Capítulo 01 de Saint Seiya - Extreme: Exodus.

**Aves de rapina **

**Capítulo 01 – Águia Caída...**

Uma noite linda, Tidus queria que seus dicipulos tivessem uma noite tranquila, em volta de uma fogueira, Rock e Yun estava conversando, enquanto Tifa apenas observava o fogo dançando. Tidus sabia que ela estava olhando para sua raposa, aquilo encheu seu coração de tristeza.

_Ta tudo bem tifa ?- A jovem águia sorri com um olhar vazio .

_ Tudo bem, mestre – ela se levanta – Já vou indo, tô com sono.

_ Ta certo – Ela entra de longe Yun percebe a tristeza dela.

_ Mestre, ela ainda está muito magoada – O leão dourado acena com a cabeça positivamente.

_ O tempo vai fazer ela passa por essa dor – Rock morde a batata doce.

_ O tempo não vai curar isso mestre Tidus – O cavaleiro de dragão olha para seu amigo.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso? - ele termina de comer a batata.

_ Quando eu perdi tudo – ele fecha os olhos lembrando do naufrágio – Só me restou a Alex... Eu quero proteje-la, quero ficar mais forte, acho que ela ta pensando o mesmo.

_ Acha que ela quer nos protejer... – comenta o cavaleiro de ouro, pegasus faz sim com a cabeça.

Deitada em sua cama a águia observa as chamas da vela, sua lágima cai ela e lembra de sua amada raposa.

_Kalina ...- ela fecha os olhos e lembra de seus sorriso, seu jeito divertido, as lágrimas correm seus rosto ao lembrar o quanto não pode protege-la- Como pude ser tão fraca.

_ Não diga isso – fala Atlanta entrando- Como amazonas sabemos que podemos morrer a qualquer momento.

_ Perdão, mestra – ela se levanta e passa pela amazona de Grou- Mas a você nunca entenderia. Nunca acreditaria se eu te contasse.

_ Tifa … - A amazona queria muito entender oque se passa pela mente de sua antiga dicipula nesses tres meses.

A amazona corria o mais rapido que podia, ela queria ficar longe deles, ela os amava mas não podia ficar do lado deles. Até que ela chegou numa clarera onde uma sombra o esperava .

_ Desculpa pelo atraso - Fala ela, revencia a este que só sorri e se revela. Era Ikarus de Sagitário .

_ Esteve chorando - ele limpa a lágrima dela – Tem certeza que quer fazer isso hoje?

_ Sim – ela responde se afastando e estrando em postura de luta – Vamos?

No salão do Grande Mestre, Artemidoros, o atual sacerdote está pensativo, ele ve Athena dormindo em seu quarto.

_ Devia contar há ela sobre o incidente com Emmanuelle – ele anda ate o trono – Desde que Starhill foi destruido não tenho mais como observae as estrelas.

Aqueles pensamentos estavam lhe causando náuseas afinal o que aquilo singnificava? Era lógico que desde o ataque de Dante eles imaginaram que Poseidom decretaria guerra há eles.

_ Mesmo se for uma guerra santa, algo está me pertubando – ele sente uma leve brisa e se lembra das palavras da deusa Athena "o ultimo oráculo. Aquela que ouve os susurros dos mundo".

_ Ariel, o anjo do ar - Ele se levanta e caminha até a porta do salão a – Ordene que chamem Tidus de leão imediatamente.

Na manhã seguinte, Tidus se está se preparendo para partir, os garotos estão treinando a todo vapor, por causa do horário ainda não os havia contado, ele olha para outra parte. Tifa estava meditanto sobre um a lâmina usando apenas o cosmo como sustento.

_ Tifa – Ele a chama, a menina se aproxima dele.

_ Sim mestre – Ela esta séria e o seu tom continua aquele melancólico.

_ Tenho uma missão para você – ela perace imovel , dada pelo proprio mestre do santuario.

_ Pelo meu pai?- Aquilo parecia te-la surpreendido – E qual é a missão mestre?

_ No topo do monte Himalaia está um templo sagrado dedicado a o último oráculo – Ele olha para cima – A torre dos ventos.

_ Quem é essa oráculo mestre ? - O leão dourado sorri e responde.

_ Um anjo – apesar de não ver o rosto da águia de prata – Ariel a última filha do vento. Você deve pedir à ela uma previsão sobre o futuro do santuário e da humanidade.

_ Sim mestre , partirei imediatamente.- ela correndo indo pegar sua caixa de pandora.

_ Espero ter feito a coisa certa- ele coça a cabeça – Agora a parte dificl é falar com o grande mestre.

Sete dias se passaram até que ela consegue chegar na montanha mais alta e oculta do planeta. Assim que chega ao pés da montanha ela ultrapassa a barreira que apenas aqueles com cosmo podem.

_ Alto lá – ela esta de frente para a jovem aguia seus olhos estão deslumbrados com aquela beleza, alta loira, branca como o mármore, olhos claros, seus trajes se projetavam bem ao corpo, alvo como a neve, com asas de um anjo – não é premitido qu ninguem passe por aqui.

_ Sou uma amazona a serviço de athena, Tifa de águia – Ela fala isso com força de seu pulmão e com poder de seu cosmo – estou aqui em nome do santuário, vim aqui para pedir uma consulta com o anjo ariel.

_ Sou valkirya de Hraelsveg – a aura branca inumda seu corpo juntamente com a neve branca – você disse que é uma águia?

_Sim sou a amazona de águia – caixa de pandora e se revela a armadura de prata da águia, esta veste a jovem.

_ Não vejo em seus olhos- Ela os olha profundamente – O orgulhos dos céus.

_ Não sei o que é isso - ela caminha na direção – Mas me deixe passar tenho uma missão a cumprir.

A aguia branca expande seu cosmo gelando contra a de prata, mas esta se esquiva com velocidade. valkyria vê isso como abertura e ataca com com um soco direto, mas amazona esquiva e a chuta. Esta também se esquiva.

_ Garras Árticas – O golpe é rapido e fere o corpo da guerreira do santuário e lança para o alto, mas se aproveita da velocidade de descida e lança sua técnica.

_ Lampejo da águia! – antes de receber o golpe diretamente ela lança sua Garra Ártica e diminui o poder do impatco – ela é boa, rápida, concentrada e linda.

_ Amazona de prata balança a cabeça negativamente, não era o momento pra se pensar naquilo. A Guardiã sorri pela primeira vez aquilo a deixa ainda mais constrangida.

_ Você é forte – Ela fala caminhando – Mas sem o orgulho das Águias jamais ira e vencer.

_ Isso de novo – ela salta o mais loge que pode – minha missão vou cumpri-la, Lampejo da Águia.

_ Não achei que fosse ingênua assim - ela se esquiva com um passo para tras do poderoso chute, então ela percebe a concentração de cosmo na mão dela.

_ Impluso Reluzente – aquela distancia ela num erraria, seria um golpe fatal e direto, mas para sua surpresa sua mão havia sido congelada, ela sente o vento gelado, a amazona olha onde seu punho estava e parece que era uma massa de cosmo gelado entre as mãos da Hraelsveg.

_ Vôo Glacial - poderoso vento em espiral leva a amazona de águia aos céus congelando parte do seu corpo. A guardiã da as costa e ela cai duramente no chão com partes do corpo congelada – humm

continua ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Fic escrita pelo Legião – Por que somos muitos (AKA pimentel). Postada por Metal Ikarus.

Reviews!

**Pegasus Saint:** Acho que o pimentel tá mais empolgado com Extreme do que eu. Então, eu não posso dizer se as coisas melhoram ou pioram. Vai depender do humor dele. XD

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Acho que mereço um chute por separar um casal desses né? Minha amiga Nala deve querer me retalhar até hoje por causa disso... Mas vejamos o que o pimentel tem separado pra Tifa... u.u

**capitulo 2 – Orgulho dos céus.**

No lugar mais sagrado da humanidade onde os guerreiros que tem como missão proteger a deusa guardiã da terra, mais exatamente na sala do grande mestre, o maior dos cavaleiros estava em reunião com seu jovem leão dourado.

_ Tidus - Ele ruge cauteloso – Te dei uma missão de suma importância e você envia uma amazona de prata.

_ Sim senhor- ele de joelho – mas Tifa é mais que capaz de cumprir esse dever.

_ Concordo com você, Tidus de leão – era Ikarus, o cavaleiro dourado de sagitário, adentrando na sala sagrada.

_ O que faz aqui sagitário?- Pergunta o sacerdote de Athena, o quarda da nona casa se ajoelha.

_ Sinto pela interrupção mestre – ele olha para o leão surpreso – mas vim por causa da missão conferida a amazona de Águia e concordo com a fé do leão em seu potencial.

_ Confio no potencial dela – comenta calmamente o lendário cavaleiro – mas a urgência dessa missão cabe a um dos doze.

_ Perdoe-me mestre – fala Tidus – mas nela corre sangue dourado isso é mais que o suficente para que eu acredite nela.

_ Não me interessa o pontecial da amazona de águia – ele se levanta – sua decisão foi imprudente.

_ Já to cheio disso – o leão ruge – Eu confiei nos meus instintos.

_ Seus intintos jamais devereiam vir acima das minha ordens leão - Ikarus ficou apreensivo com a ira do seu mestre, mesmo assim.

_ As águia precisam voar – os dois olham para o sagitariano – Tifa perdeu suas asas para aquela triteza, agora ela só quer se tornar mais forte.

_ Como sabe tanto sobre minha dicipula Ikarus ? - aquela curiosidade bateu sobre o mestre do santuario também.

_ Faz um mês que nos estamos treinando secretamente – tanto o mestre quanto o leão estão supresos.

_ Tá me dizendo que os dois… Mas por que Tifa não me contou? - Sagitário olha para o lado e serra os punhos – me responde Ikarus!

_ Não posso – O anjo encara o leão nos olho- Não vou desfazer minha promessa.

_ Esse assunto não nos leva a nada – fala o mestre quebrando o clima tenso – retiren-se daqui , agora só nos resta espera.

Assim que os dourados se retiram o antigo cavaleiero retira o elmo e o deixa cair, as lágrimas percorrem seu rosto.

_Espero que estaja bem... Tifa

Os olhos se abrem bem lentamente, ela sente o travesseiro percebe que está numa cama macia e ao seu lado está um homem de trajes com asas, sua pele é barro e seus olhos azuis.

_ Onde eu estou?- pergunta Tifa se levantando – E por que estou aqui?

_ No ninho do falcão - ele se levanta e vai até a porta – Você está qui por que a Valkyria a trouxe para cá.

_ Ela tentou me matar e me salvou? - ele sorri e vai ate aporta com um coberto e cobre a águia branca.

_Descanse, quando estiver melhor você deve partir- A amzona de prata se levanta e percebe que esta nua e fica vermelha – não precupe ninguém tirou sua máscara e quem a viu nua foi a Valkyria.

_ Sinto muito – ela se levanta e invoca a armadura – mas tenho uma missão a cumprir.

_ Olhe isso – ele abre a janela, uma lindissima paisagen dos céus e das arvores um cenário fantástico- Adoro o mundo, enxergar a beleza do mundo é algo que eu amo, também gosto de ver a beleza das pessoas e seus sentimentos, como esse novo que esta aflorando em você.

_ Do que você está falando?- ela se aproxima da porta e ver a Valkyria dormindo e sorri, ela é linda. Mas ela não podia se deixa levar de novo ela tinha que ser racional, não queria sofrer como antes...

_ Sinto, mas você não passará – antes que ela pudesse dizer algo centenas de setas estavm indo em sua direção- Vajra

A amazona de aguia é arremessada contra a parede do lado d vlakirya que se assusta.

_o que está fazendo?- Amazona se ergue e queima seu cosmo - por que está me atacando?

_ Vá embora – ele queima seu cosmo e ergue o arco - você não nos vencerá... Vajra.

_ Impulso Reluzente - as duas técincas se chocam e antes que a amazona conseguisse planejar algo o guarda esta atras dela e a golpeia levemente.

_ Sem o orgulho dos céus você não me vencerá- ela se enfurece, mas se contém e se concentra em pensar no seu próximo passo.

_ O que é esse orgulho dos céus?- quando ele ia responder Varaghna se adianta.

_ É a liberade da alma – Tifa olha para os olhos da guardiã, e sente um enorme calor – é quando somos verdadeiramente livres.

_ Liberdade – aquilo era estranho para ela, a palavra liberdade nunca tinha soado dessa maneira tão forte.

_ Uma águia de asas quebradas jamais vai conhecer liberdade- A amazona de prata o olha nos olhos e ele sorri e o arco some _ Vá.

_ O que? - ela fica confusa, ele era normal?

_Não sou obrigado a impedí-la de voar apenas de passar- Ela ainda mais confussa passa correndo e ele ao lado dela.

_ Porque está atrás de mim?- Pergunta a Amazona sorrindo por trás da Máscara.

_ Estou no caminho para meu ninho – Responde a guarda sorrindo.

O falcão observa as duas passarem sorrindo, ele conseguia ver perfeitamente a beleza dos sentimento dos dois. Quando as duas chegam no outro ninho, e uma estranha música é ouvida.

_ O que é isso?- pergunta a jovem Águia.

_ É a caverna da música – responde a Águia branca, as duas se aproximam e veem uma lindíssima jovem dançando ao som da música – E esta é Maeve.

A jovem sorri sedutoramente.

continua ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Essa fic demorou pra ser concluída. Mas culpem o Legião. Ele que tá escrevendo. Enquanto os personagens cavaleiros são meus, os anjos são dele. Créditos dados.

Vamos às reviews.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Prefiro não estragar a surpresa. Leia o capítulo e descubra por si mesma... XD

**Capitulo 3 – Oraculo.**

Aquilo era impressionate. Os movimentos de Mavea eram delicados e sensuais. Tifa estava mesmo impressionada com a liberdade do corpo que aquela mulher parecia que toda a barreira havia sido quebrada.

- É o o Orgulho dos Céus dela- diz uma voz vindo de cima. Era uma visão belíssima. Uma jovem de olhos castanhos bem claros, vestido longo e dourado- Liberdade total dos movimentos... É por isso que ela ama dançar. E você minha querida qual a sua?

- Quem é você?- Ela sorri de manira gentil. Valkyria se ajoelha e Mavea se junta a ela.

- Ela é Ariel, o anjo do ar e o ultimo Oráculo da terra – O cosmo dela era impressionante.

- Finalmente a bela águia do santuario está aqui – Ela pousa junto a jovem Amazona de Prata – E como está o adoravel anjo dourado?

- Anjo dourado?- Ela pensa um pouco- Mestre Ikarus de Sagitário? Como o conhece?

- Ele veio aqui tem alguns anos- Fala Valkyria.

- Sim, o pobre anjo veio aqui em busca de um jeito de ficar tão forte quanto o sol- Ela se lembra da determinação do jovem- Eu o ensinei o orgulho dos céus.

- Por isso que ...- Nesse momento ela percebe o quanto o cavaleiro dourado quis ajudá-la e chora. A guardiã vai até ela, mas a amazona a detém- Valkyria... Lute

comigo.

- Não – a resposta foi direta e reta. Aquilo não tinha cabimento – Não vou levantar meus punhos contra você nunca mais.

- Não foi você mesma que disse que me impediria – Ela balança a cabeça positivamente.

- Inpedia de chegar até o anjo - Ela sorriu para Ariel que retribui- Mas ela veio pessoalmente aqui.

- Perdi uma pessoa muito importante para mim, porque não fui forte – Ela chora lembrando de Kalina – Nunca mais isso vai acontecer quero aprender o orgulho dos céus.

- Me enfrente então passarinha- Fala Maeve já com seu traje – Se quer aprender a dominar seu orgulho dos céus eu a ensinarei.

- Tudo bem - Ela avança na direção da guardiã, mas ela é impedida pela sua companheira - O que foi?

- Não a enfrente - ela encosta a cabeça nas costas da Amazona - Maeve é mais forte da Guarda Celeste... Ela tem o domínio perfeito do corpo.

- Eu me importo com você – Aquilo foi um choque para a guardiã- Não quero me segurar nem perder nada na minha vida... Quero ser forte. A mais forte do mundo.

- Tifa – A amazona se vira para a jovem águia branca – Vença.

- Certo- ela queima o cosmo com força. Maeve apenas sorri com o som da música e com a iniciativa. A mais letal e forte dos guardas não se limita a memórias e momentos.

Ela tinha a liberdade todo em seu coração e ela vai ajudar essa jovem de prata a descobrir o seu Orgulho ou vai matá-la no caminho - Venha. Eu Tifa de Águia a desafio.

- Eu, Maeve de Boobrie, aceito o seu desafio - Nesse momento o cosmo da Águia brilha com intesidade, assim como sua constelação protetora. Ela avança com velocidade

contra a guarda, mas esta se move suavemente se esquivando, se tornando quase intocável – Você a deseja não é?

- O que? -Aquilo a deixa vermelha, o que ela prentendia jogando esse tipo de comentário no meio da luta - Como posso desejar outra mulher?

- Não está mentido para mim querida. Seu corpo me disse toda a verdade – Ela era previsível, seus movimentos calculados, bem aplicados, ela ainda não havia

tinha que libertar o coração para aprender o orgulho dos céus - Está mentindo para si mesma.

- Além disso – Fala o anjo dos céus – Qual o problema dela ser mulher?

- Está brincando?- ela balança a cabeça negtivamente.

- Não limite o amor apenas a uma idéia- começa o anjo – Amor é mais profundo e livre do que parece... O mesmo vale para o desejo.

- Com meus olhos eu vejo o mundo de forma diferente- Diz Daksha – Homem ou mulher... Não importa.

- Você é muito presa aos seus próprios preconceitos e idéias por isso não pode libertar o seu orgulho – Ao falar isso Maeva chuta o rosto de Tifa e dá uma voadora.

Antes que esta pudesse cair, a guarda inflama seu punho com fogo fátuo - Canhão Místico!

O punho com fogo fátuo é tão poderoso que amazona sente que ele atravessou o seu corpo e abriu uma enorme cratera na terra. Isso faz com que Valkyria feche os olhos. A

guarda de Boobrie pega a jovem prateada pelos cabelos e a ergue do chão, mas esta segura sua mão e sorri.

- Te peguei! Impulso Reluzente! – O Poderoso Furacão de cosmo empurra a guarda, mas essa para de se mexer – Não é possivel!

- Só isso que você pode fazer? – ela ergue os dois punhos queimando em fogo fátuo – Múltiplo Canhão Místico!

Dezenas de punhos de fogo fátuo golpeiam o Corpo da Amazona que cai duramente no solo.

- Que força... – ela tenta se levantar, mas se sente desmotivada – Por que? Eu estou lutando?

- Finalmente fez efeito - fala um homem chinês de cabelos curtos e longas asas negras – Ela queimou o espirito da Águia de Prata.

- O que faz aqui Qi Xi de Peng? - pergunta Ariel com um sorriso cheio de ternura.

- Não dava pra evitar – Ele acena para os outros guardas – Isso aqui tá muito divetido.

- Meu espírito de luta – Tifa sente um vazio no coração- O que está havendo?

- Ou liberta seu orgulho dos céus, Tifa – Fala Maeva queimando seus punhos – Ou vai se perder no vazio. Para libertá-la desse sofrimento vou matá-la.

- Vou pará-la - Fala Valkyria, com um olhar sério. Ariel a detem.

- Você não pode fazer isso - O oráculo – Isso é necessário para essa criança crecer...

- Não vou arrisscar a vida dela - Nesse moento Qi Xi entra na frente da valkyria - O que acha que vai fazer?

- Isso – ela a beija na boca fazendo os demais no momento sorrirem - Por favor não interfira...

- Maldito – Ela fecha a cara e olha com pesar para a Águia de Prata presa em sua memórias em algum lugar dentro de sua mente. Tifa acorda acorrentada, com fogo em sua volta e uma belíssima mulher de cabelos parteados em sua frente.

- Onde eu estou?- Ela pergunta a mulher tentando se libertar das correntes.

- Está em sua alma – responde a mulher com tristeza – e nesse momento ela está em chamas.

- E quem é você? – Aquilo assusta a mulher, depois ela fecha os olhos.

- Sou a alma da sua constelação – Ela queima seu cosmo – Sou aquila, a aguia...

- Você é a minha constelação protetora – ela afima com a cabeça – E porque eu tô presa?

- Me diz você... – aquilo deixa o amazona meio sem entender- essas são as corretes criadas por você.

- Por mim? Como assim?- ela fala sentido as correntes mais pessadas e os céus mais quentes.

- são as correntes do preconceito, da vergonha e do medo – ela coloca os dedos em suas costas

– E por causa disso eu perdi minhas asas, minha liberdade...

Nesse monento tifa repara algo estranho nos ceus, ela percebe que são como filmes e se assuta – O que é isso nos céus?

- Esse lugar é construido de suas lembrança Tifa – ela aponta para a parte queimando – Eles estão sendo destruidos por sua causa.

- Sou fraca – ela baixa a cabeça, e o espírito da águia balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Então se torne forte - Aquilo assuta a amazona – Se torne a mulher mais forte do mundo, não se detenha, derrote as mais fortes, dourados seja quem for, seja mais

forte para proteger quem você ama.

- A mais forte do mundo?- ela queima o cosmo .

- Para isso você deve se libertar das correntes do destino que você mesmo se impôs – ela fala com um sorriso no rosto- Não desista.

- Por aqueles que eu amo como meus irmãos – Ela pensa em Rock e Yun – Naquele que confiou em mim- sua mente vai para o Leão dourado- No meu pai- A imagem do Grande Mestre sorrindo – e naqueles que eu perdi – Ela pensa na Kalina – E naqueles que eu conheci – Vem a Valkyria – Vou libertar essas correntes!

- Isso mesmo – as correntes e partem e Aquila assuma a forma de uma águia com belas asas e voa para dentro da Amazona fazendo surgir asas nela.

- Sinto muito Valkyria – fala Maeva queimando seu punho deixando a águia branca assutastada – Mas vou livrá-la do sofrimento.

- Não – Diz Valkyria sendo segurada por Qi xi – TIFA ACORDA!

- ADEUS AMAZONA! – mas o golpe é esquivado e Maeva tem seu abdome chutado com força e ela é lançada contra a parede – O que?

- Eu me sinto muito bem - ela sorri. A amazona queima seu cosmo com mais poder- Vamos lá, só mais um round.

- Heh... Canhão Mistico! - Tifa gira no punho da guardiam e chuta sua nuca e já soca com o impulso reluzente.

- Instinto- fala Ariel contente – Esse é o orgulho do céus!

- Sim. É como se ela estivesse mais leve – Fala Dakashi.

- Parece que ela esta voando- Fala Maeva maravilhada.

Aquilo era abusurdo ela nem estava pensando. Apenas se movendo e agindo, se esquivando e golpeando ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo solta. Aquilo era uma sensação nova para

ela, liberdade absoluta,

- Venha Maeva – ela sorri chamando a jovem para a luta – Vamos terminar com isso!

- É claro querida – ela queima o comso – Múltiplo Canhão Místico!

A técnica dos punhos sobrenaturais é facilmente esquivada quando a águia chega perto dela com um sorriso.

- Lampejo da Águia! - Diferente dos demais ela apenas gira o corpo e chuta com os pés de fogo o rosto da guardiã, que é arremessada contra a parede – Eu serei a mulher

mais forte da terra!

No santuario, o grande mestre estava nervoso, pela missão mas principalmente por causa da sua menina.

- Ela esta demorando muito- murmura Artemidoros, sentado em seu trono de grande mestre, solitário – Nunca vou me perdoar se alguma coisa acontecer a minha menina.

O velho cavaleiro sempre pensava nela , apesar de todo seu orgulho como lider dos santos, ele sentia muito pesar de não poder esta com sua amada filha, ele se retira

do seu pensamento por um enorme e tranquilo cosmo. Ele saía do seu templo correndo. Ao chegar do lado de fora, ele sorri solitário ao ver sua amada menina concluir a

missão. A comitiva formada pela guarda celeste chega trazendo seu anjo com a amazona de águia logo em frente seguida por Ikarus e Tidus que socam as mãos em sinal de

amizade.

- você ficou forte anjo Dourado- Fala Ariel passando a mão no rosto do santo de ouro- se tornou um exemplo pra os demais, mas deve se tornar um herói símbolo

infelizmente.

- Herói símbolo... - o sagitario pára e pensa um pouco - Será que...

- Seja bem vinda, oráculo dos ventos – Fala Alex cumprimentando o anjo.

- Muito obrigada Athena- Tifa estava junto de Valkyria quando Rock e Yun se aproximam.

- Quem é a sua amiga?- Pergunta Pegasus Impressionado pela beleza da jovem.

- Esta é Valkyria de Hraelsveg e eles são a guarda celeste.

- Olá – Fala ela com um longo sorriso.

- Tifa – fala o grande mestre.

- Sim, mestre – Ela se ajoelha diante daquele que está no topo dos cavaleiros – Estou orgulhoso de você...

Não só Tifa como todos os presentes ficaram admirados ao ouvirem aquelas palavras e por trás da Máscara de Tifa, uma lágrima escorre por seu rosto.

- eu também estou – ela fala sorrindo - eu também estou.

Mais tarde, na casa dos Excluídos, Tifa caminhava ao lado de Valkyria, mostrando a ela o santuário. As duas se sentam sob o sol quente, observando as nuvens do céu no quintal da casa.

-Eu devo muito a você, Valkyria... -Eu não teria conseguido aprender tanto sem sua ajuda...

-Bobagem... Ninguém pode ensinar o Orgulho dos Céus. Pode-se apenas despertá-lo dentro de si...

-Mas ainda assim, você poderia ter se recusado a me ajudar...

-Você precisa entender apenas uma coisa... A liberdade é o lema da Guarda Celesete. Somos livres pra fazermos o que quisermos. Pois tudo na vida alcança o esplendor sendo livre...

Valkyria leva a mão a Máscara de Tifa prestes a removê-la. Mas Tifa a impede.

-O que foi...?

-Tenho medo... De que não goste do que há por trás desta máscara...

-Eu já vi o que há por trás da máscara... E me encantei... Qual é o seu medo?

-No santuário, uma amazona mostra o rosto apenas a pessoa que ama...

Valkyria remove a Máscara de Tifa.

-Eu sei... -Ela acaricia o rosto de Tifa. Aproxima os lábios dos dela e a beija. -Você... É como eu...?

-Não procure rotular as coisas, Tifa... Para dominar o Orgulho dos Céus, deve-se ser livre em todos os aspectos da vida... Até mesmo o amor... Homem... Mulher... São apenas formas diferentes de se amar... Mas ainda é amor... E eu me apaixonei por você, não devido ao seu sexo ou a sua aparência... Mas devido ao seu espírito... Esse é o amor verdadeiro pregado por nós... E sua inabilidade de aceitar isso era uma das amarras que aprisionavam seu Orgulho dos Céus... Entende...?

Tifa faz que sim com a cabeça.

-Então... Liberte-se...

Valkyria se levanta e segura a mão de Tifa, puxando-a pra perto de si. As duas entram de mãos dadas em casa e sobem as escadas para o quarto de Tifa, onde a porta se fecha.

-Ei... O que elas vão fazer lá em cima de portas fechadas...? -Pergunta Rock.

-Não é da sua conta. Vamos sair e deixá-las sozinhas! -Diz Tidus sorrindo.

Antes de sair ele olha pra trás, para a janela de Tifa, no segundo andar, com as cortinas fechadas.

-Espero que desta vez, encontre a felicidade que esteve procurando, querida...

-O que disse mestre? -Pergunta Yun.

-Nada não. Vamos garotos?

Perto dali observando tudo, uma sombra se mantém escondida apenas focalizando a janela da jovem Águia de Prata.

-Ria o quanto puder- ela fecha mão até sangrar – Ainda terei tudo que você tem...

**Continua... Em Saint Seiya – Extreme: Apocalypse!**


End file.
